


Performance

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actor!Bellamy, Alternate Universe - Actors, Cute, Director!Clarke, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always come to your blog to read the 100 AU's, you write them so well! Anyway I just read this cute prompt and thought you might like it :) Play cancelled after actor breaks character to fight an audience member - Bellarke AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

In retrospect Clarke should’ve known that Bellamy acting in her play would not only be amazing but also extremely controversial. She turned out to be right. 

Clarke had wanted to direct her own play since she was 9 years old and her father took her to see The Nutcracker as a birthday present. She had fallen in love with the idea of live theater and she wanted to learn all about nuances of leading such a production. 

Her mother had not been as excited. She had wanted Clarke to go into medicine, like her. She had called it a stable, steady job that would always bring Clarke money. 

Of course Clarke wouldn’t be herself if she hadn’t been stubborn and refused to listen to her mother. She had followed her dreams and now here she was directing her first play all by herself at the age of 26. 

Clarke first saw Bellamy perform when she was 22 and just starting out as an assistant director. She immediately fell in love with the way he acted. His hands always moving, emphasizing his voice and the way he said his lines. 

But then she actually met him and he was a total ass. He had taken one look at her and all but sneered, “Do you even know what you’re doing?” 

Clarke had wanted to punch him. Instead she smiled sweetly before quipping back, “At least I don’t look like an idiot waving my arms around.”

Bellamy had grinned then, the points of his teeth were sharp and Clarke could only stare in awe for a second before she remembered she was supposed to be mad. 

That had started the tumultuous relationship that were Bellamy and Clarke. They were fiercely protective of each other but couldn’t go a day without arguing about something or the other. 

Over the span of four years, they worked on 8 shows together. Each one bringing them closer and closer together. 

When Clarke had finally gotten the position to direct her own play, the first person she told had been Bellamy. He had swung her around, deep laugh echoing in her ear. 

She had pulled away, grin on her face as she asked, “I want you to star in it.” 

Bellamy had looked shocked. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and they tightened slightly. He swallowed nervously, licking his lips. 

“Are you sure?” 

“There’s no one else I want.”

“Are you even allowed to choose the actors?” 

Clarke grins, her eyes sparkling and curls framing her face. “It was one of the conditions I had. I want you to be in the first play I direct by myself.” 

Bellamy’s smile had made Clarke’s heart flutter. She couldn’t help the happiness that blossomed throughout her body as Bellamy looked at her, but she left sifting through her changing feelings for another day. 

And now here they were. It’s the opening night of the play that the two of them had been working on for the past several months. Clarke is standing side stage, watching proudly as Bellamy and the cast she handpicked executed each line flawlessly. 

But she knows that it’s too good to last. 

Midway through the second act, Bellamy is stunning, saying every line with the right bit of emotion and expression. Half of the audience members have tears running down their cheeks. Clarke herself is holding back tears from spilling down her own. 

That is until some asshole decides to ruin the moment. 

“This play is a piece of shit! Which you would expect from a woman running it and what the fuck is wrong with having some white people in it?” 

Bellamy freezes, eyes darting out to the crowd. He takes a look over to the right, finding Clarke amidst the curtains. She’s looking at him, eyes worried and lips drawn tight. 

She shakes her head slightly, because she can read Bellamy like a book. Clarke knows what he’s thinking and even if every muscle in her body is telling her he’s right, she’s not going to risk this play. 

But Bellamy’s face hardens, corners of his lips pulling down into a frown and with a sigh, he stops. He turns towards the audience, jumping down from the stage in an easy leap. 

He scans the crowd, eyes focusing on the asshole that had decided to interrupt the play. Bellamy crooks a finger at him clearly saying, “If you don’t like the play, get the fuck out.” 

Bellamy continues to glare at the guy as he gets up from his seat, making his way through the row before exiting out the back. Bellamy nods once, turning around and hopping back onto the stage, continuing on with the play like he hadn’t completely broken character. 

Clarke shakes her head, a small smile stretched across her face as she watched the man she had come to love do everything he could to make sure that their play continued on. She knew that as soon as the play was over she would tell him how she felt but for now she lets herself watch him perform, simply enjoying his presence. 

The play ends to a standing ovation and Clarke is sure she can see at least half the crowd are openly crying. She herself is a little teary as well and her hands hurt from clapping so much. There’s a grin on her face too and it grows when Bellamy glances at her, smirk stretched across his face. 

The curtains close and before Clarke knows it she’s halfway across the stage, hands curling into Bellamy’s collar as she pulls his lips to her own. She can vaguely hear Raven shout in glee somewhere from her left but she’s completely consumed by the fact that Bellamy had one hand cradling her cheek and the other gripping her hip. 

Clarke is the first to pull away, slightly out of breath but a shy smile on her face as she whispers, “I love you so fucking much.” 

The grin that blooms across Bellamy’s face warms Clarke’s heart and she almost pulls him back down for another kiss but then he says, “Lucky for you, I feel the exact same way.” 

This time it’s Bellamy who leans down again kissing Clarke with so much gentleness she can’t help but sigh in wonder. They only pull away when the cheers of their friends prove to be too much. Clarke is pretty sure that Octavia is the one who says, “Thank god you two finally got your shit together.” 

Clarke is definitely happy, they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
